


cupid and a speeding arrow

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, Sara Lance (mentioned) - Freeform, but around nora she's a dork, mia is a fuckboi, nora loves her dork, she is also not smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: mia smoak and her girlfriend nora west-allen are moving in together.one badass vigilante and a speedster can 100% put together IKEA furniture, right?
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659766
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52
Collections: Collection of x-star Works





	cupid and a speeding arrow

**Author's Note:**

> _i wrote this while listening to **piano** by **ariana grande** , that is also where the title comes from but made more xstar_   
>  _also shoutout to **[@gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary)** for the idea + beta-ing + title idea_

“Babe,” Nora laughed watching Mia struggling on the floor in front of her, a screwdriver in one hand and a piece of their newly purchased IKEA coffee table in the other. “Babe, how can you hit a bullseye two-hundred feet away while moving and have people shooting at you but putting together a coffee table is impossible,” Nora was nearly doubled over in laughter at this point as Mia leveled a glare at her girlfriend.

“I don’t see you helping any oh master builder,” Mia replied snarkily, waving the hand that has been gripping the wooden piece around at all the unopened boxes laying around their new apartment, before cursing as she accidentally stabbed herself with the screwdriver. “Son of a bitch, that’s it - we’re not having a coffee table, fuck this,” Mis threw down the wood and screwdriver as blood started coming from her hand.

“Aw, babe,” Nora blurred for a moment before appearing again with some neosporin and a band-aid. “C’mere,” Nora moved to sit on the couch patting next to herself which Mia pouted at, ignoring her for a minute pointedly looking away from her. “Mia, lemme fix your cut baby,” Nora tried but continued being ignored and she huffed at her pouty girlfriend. “Get over here so I can kiss it better,” Nora narrowed her eyes pointing at her girlfriend. “Or I’ll come over there and do it myself,” 

“Maybe I want that,” Mia teased but slowly stood up and walked over to the couch, she sat and placed her hand in Nora’s. “We should call my Aunt Sara, she’s got to be good at building IKEA furniture,” Mia mumbled ignoring the sting of neosporin as Nora gently patched up her cut shaking her head at the fact her girlfriend managed to stab herself with a screwdriver. “And she would probably bring booze and the Legends which we both kno-hey, what the fuck band-aid is that?” Mia protested as Nora put a heart covered pink band-aid over the cut. “Babe, I can’t wear that!”

“Well it’s the only kind we have,” Nora replied sweetly leaning down and kissing over the band-aid. “If you even think about taking this off and bleeding everywhere I will give something much worse to worry about than putting that coffee table together,” Nora turned serious for a moment and Mia gulped quietly nodding her understanding, she’d just wear gloves or whatever until it was better. “Good!” Nora grinned brightly before blurring again and suddenly the coffee table was put together in front of the couch and Mia sat her mouth gaping. “All done,” Nora fell back into her spot next to Mia putting her feet on the new coffee table.

“What,” Mia continued to stare at the table. “The actual fuck babe,” Mia then turned to Nora.

“You were so excited to build it together and I was fine doing it at normal speed but then you got all frustrated, then you stabbed yourself,” Nora waved her hand around as she spoke. “Not worth it, so I just built it,”

“But how did you even know how to do it?” Mia asked her voice getting higher pitch as she talked.

“I’m a lesbian,” Nora deadpanned and they stared at each other for a silent minute before Mia started laughing. “What, hey, it’s true!” Nora started chuckling too. 

Eventually both of them were holding onto each other laughing hysterically, it took a few minutes for them to calm down but by the end they were both teary eyed, still letting out a couple of chuckles. Mia reached over and grabbed Nora’s legs pulling her onto her lap, the other girl automatically wrapping her arms around Mia’s neck and adjusting to the new position. “Hi,” Nora smiled dropping a kiss to Mia’s nose who scrunched it in return.

“You do know that you get to build all of our furniture from now on by yourself, right?” Mia gave her patented smirk.

“Oh, you think so do you?” Nora grinned in return.

“Yah, I mean - we still have to finish unpacking too,” Mia shrugged leaning forward so their noses were brushing. “But I mean, if we’re gonna do this the fast way,” 

“Mmm, okay,” Nora breathed against Mia’s lips as they came dangerously close to hers. “I’ll just go start on all of that right now,” Suddenly Nora was out of Mia’s lap and Mia’s eyes widened as she heard the sound of things being moved around in the other room.

“What, Nora!” Mia jumped up from the couch ramming her shin into the newly assembled coffee table on accident. “Shit,” Ignoring the stinging pain she followed the sound of her girlfriends laughter, a grin spread a across her face - she fucking loved her girlfriend.


End file.
